Pokemon: Secret Adventures
by pikachu278
Summary: A small Larvitar, its parents captured by a pokemon catcher, is taken in by a family of Flygon's evolutionary line. In there, they go on quests to find Larvitar's parents, explore the Pokemon City, and rescue pokemon in need! What secret adventures will happen? (VIOLENCE, BLOOD GORE)


It 'twas a rainy day in Kiloude City. The citizens were holding their umbrellas or waiting in cars, but few were outside. Most were inside cafes, quietly sipping coffee or hot cocoa, waiting for the rain to go away. Lots were cuddled inside their homes with their Pokemon, watching TV, snuggling in warm blankets sheared off of Mareeps.

However, some were outside; the taxi drivers, the meteorologists, studying on their balconies; but the most important part here was that the Pokemon catchers were out. There had been lots of pokemon stealing stuff from humans today; for, you know, it was quite cold. Some water and ice types were out, however, taking in the fresh rain.

Our story starts with two large pokemon running down the alleyway, both as green as Gulpins. Who are these pokemon? Two Tyranitars, that's rrrrrrrrright! The pokemon catcher sprinited down the alleyway, a large Ursaring trap in hand. "Come back hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The catcher yelled down the alleyway, narrowly avoiding the few citizens out in the atrocious weather.

The two Tyranitars were holding a pokemon egg, a sludgy green, with a small crack in it. The female was cradling the egg, as the male shot a Hyper Beam at the catcher; and they would switch roles, the father carrying the egg and the mother shooting a Hyper Beam.

The catcher thought for a moment. Then, he had an idea, an appalling one to a pokemon; but good to a catcher. He quickly jumped into one alleyway, setting a tripwire that would trigger two nets to fall onto the ground; and he thought this would be a brilliant idea, no doubt. Quickly, he tied four large metal balls onto each of the nets; which would, weigh them down, unable to escape, even for a Tyranitar. And the net was made of Joltik webs, so it would for sure trap them.

Hurriedly, the catcher found them again, and, chased them again. He put up a hand, panting like a Poochyena, saying, "I-I… give up… you guys win." Both of the Tyranitar smiled. Although they did not know what he was saying, they could tell by his body language what he meant. They quickly sprinted into an alleyway. The mother cradled the egg, then saying to the father, "Go get some berries from the surrounding routes. I'm sure we're all hungry." In which he responded, "Normally I would say no, but this is for an egg we're talking about. Our own little Larvitar." He dashed off, to return the berries in the rain so he wouldn't get caught.

Whilst running through alleyways and streets to get to the route door, he suddenly reached an alleyway, and tripped, trapping him in Joltik webs. He roared to his beloved, "HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP! I'VE BEEN CAPTURED!" To the city, it sounded like large roars, which was very frightening on a rainy day. Like, what if it was a Suicune? The civilians all dashed inside somewhere, and the taxi drivers pulled up their windows, and the meteorologists got inside their homes.

Now, naturally, the mother Tyranitar dashed towards her beloved, but she forgot the egg! She tried to go back, but the rain was beating on her hard, as if Geodudes were being thrown from the sky. If she went back, she would die with the egg, and so would her beloved, and so would the egg. Her mate was a small distance away. She ran as fast as she could, but tripped over the tripwire and fell under another net. They tried to struggle, but it was no use. The mother roared in suffering from the separation from her egg. The catcher rounded the alleyway corner, and grinned at the two large rock beasts. He chained their arms and legs, and put them into enormous cages, almost big enough for a legendary. He sent out his Machamp, throwing his poke ball. "Go Machamp!" He shouted. "Machamp, can you move the cages in the van?" He asked. Machamp nodded, and started pushing the cages in.

"Why are you pushing our cages in? Why are you helping him?" asked the mother Tyranitar to the Machamp. Machamp hesitantly said, "Well, he's been with me forever. He's my friend, my lifelong partner. I don't need other pokemon, I just need him." The Machamp said, then closed the van door as the cages were in. "Return, Machamp!" the catcher yelled. "Good job, machamp." He said lovingly as he got into the driver's seat and drove off.

In the alleyway, the egg cracked more… and more… and more! And suddenly, a small Larvitar popped out of the egg. It opened its eyes slowly in fear, shivering in the cold of the rain. "Larv….larv…." The Larvitar moaned.

Somewhere else, in the North side of Kiloude City, a Flygon sped past the people, their eyes in shock. One Vibravas were flying next to the Flygon.

"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, do we HAVE to hatch the egg here?" groaned the Vibrava. "Yes, honey, right at the tower, then we can go get some berries. You can fly around if you like." The Vibrava moaned, "Fineeeeee, I guess…."

The Vibrava flew over alleyways, as the Flygon put the egg in a large cactus flower. Suddenly, the Vibrava spotted something; a sludgy like pokemon! It appeared to be suffering, and, out of pity, he grabbed the small pokemon in his grasp, and flew to the tower.

"Mom, I found this small pokemon in an alleyway. What do I-" Suddenly, the Flygon interrupted him, saying, "Oh! We must adopt the small pokemon at once." The Flygon grabbed a small berry from under her wing and mushed it up with sharp claws. She offered it to the Larvitar, and the Larvitar ate it, then licking its lips. Then, the other egg hatched, revealing a small Trapinch, which she fed some berry mush to. "Now then, we must go home. Can you carry the Trapinch? We'll name them both when we get home." Said the Flygon, in which the Vibrava replied, "Okay, whatever." The Vibrava grabbed the Trapinch in his grasp and flew home, following the Flygon.

However, this was just the beginning….

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
